ReWrite: Love of a Pharaoh
by Candyrinrin
Summary: AU Between a possessive Pharaoh who wants his body, crazy friends and an evil spirit trying to kill him; Sora doesn't have much time to relax, but when the worlds in danger who has time for relaxation? Slash RikuSora eventual Akuroku. Re-Write.ON HOLD
1. The Tomb and the Prince

_**A.N:**__ Sorry for the pause in story… for all my stories actually. I've been having a bit of a rough patch; not only in my writing. Not to go into details I have been reviewing this story and have seen it's no up to par. Not saying my other fanfics are pure genius but I feel this story has gone a bit off track. So I've decided a re-write was in order. I know you all must hate me for this but nothing makes sense to me when I read it. So with out further ado…_

_**Disclamier: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any other game mentioned in this fanfic… if I did I wouldn't be writing this now would I._

_**Warnings: **__This is slash meaning malexmale. May turn to full fledge Yaoi (meaning lemons) if the reviewers want one…_

"_Talking"_

'_Thought's'_

_-Phone talk-_

_Different language_

CRR: Okay so this is take two I guess…

Sora: That's ok it only shows you are improving.

Riku: Or that you lost track of the story.

CRR: -Glares at Riku- Anyways Sora will you do the honors!!

Sora: No Problem!! Please enjoy the story!!

* * *

**The Love of a Pharaoh**

**Chapter One**

**The Tomb and The Prince**

* * *

"Rikku, this plane sucks."

Soaring hundreds of miles above a sandy dessert, a rickety plane made it's way across the open blue sky. A boy around the age of 17 sniffed in distain before leaning back against the rusty metal wall of the plane.

The boy wore brown baggy shorts and a white t-shirt that read "I'm not a doctor but I'll take a look" with a crown necklace resting on his chest.

The girl sitting beside him rolled her eyes as she ruffled the boys spiky brown hair. Annoyed sapphire eyes met her own swirled green.

"Stop complaining, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" The blue eyed boy deadpanned, "We're flying in a rust bucket millions of miles above a dessert filled with wannabe pirates carrying unknown cargo."

"Well if you put it that way-"

"Rikku!"

The girl stared at the pouting boy and sighed running fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Just go with the flow, okay Sora? I tried to ask Rufus for one of his planes but he wouldn't give me one and this is all I could afford at the time."

"You asked the president of Midgar for a loan of his plane?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rikku sputtered and crossed her arms frustration clearly written on her face.

"Yeah, he usually doesn't mind but the bastard wouldn't give up the goods."

Sora rolled his eyes at the girl and looked to the window noticing something in the distance.

"Is that it?"

Rikku followed Sora's gaze and spotted the landmark, a squeal erupting from her lips causing most of the men and Sora to jump in surprise.

"We're here! We're here! The tomb is just up ahead!"

Sora sighed and sat back a pout forming across his chubby cheeks as a strange feeling bypassed his stomach.

'I got a bad feeling about this.'

-/-

After escaping the metal deathtrap the crew leader, a big burly man, approached the two and warned them not to get in their way.

"I may have let ye fly wit us but that's about it. I'll let one a' me crew members tell ye when we're leavin'. Do I make me self clear?"

Sora and Rikku nodded as they watched the captain leave and help the men unload their cargo. Sora glanced at Rikku, a pout adorning his tanned face.

"You have the worst connections ever."

Rikku glanced back before pulling her back pack higher, a pout also found on her lips.

"Shut- up."

Sora laughed, taking in the tomb. Giant pillars stood before them, made from some sort of stone. Only a few were actually standing, the rest lay in crumbles on the hot sand. The actual temple was quite large almost in a pyramid shape but looked like steps as each layer descended towards the ground.

Rikku gazed at the shapes and symbols carved into the fallen pillars while Sora stared at the front towers of stone. Two of them stood tall and in tack with some kind of bird creature sitting on top looking out over the dessert. It seemed to be the entrance to some kind of road now covered in sand only leaving small cylinder stones waist high leading up to the door of the tomb.

"Hey Rikku…"

Rikku turned from her camera, which she pulled out minutes before, and looked to Sora.

"What is it Sora?"

"Don't you see something wrong with those two pillars?" asked the brunet who was pointing to the stone pillars.

Rikku lifted an eyebrow and snorted. "Only you… and probably Reno, would something wrong with a giant rock."

Sora puffed his cheeks in annoyance and stomped his foot on the sand.

"No! Look at the pillars! They've been here for thousands of years but they're still in tack! No erosion or warring!… Just like… they were made yesterday or something."

Rikku also stared at the stones, a suspicious look crossing her face. Slowly she raised her camera and took a few pictures.

"I'll show these to the Professor when we get back to Midgar."

Nodding his head, Sora looked around and sighed . He slowly looked to the cloudless sky and rose his hand to cover his blue eyes from the blinding sun.

"So what's the story with this pace? Why were you so excited to fly all the way to Egypt?"

Rikku stood from her kneeling position and dusted off her cargo shorts. Grabbing her water bottled she took a couple gulps before point to a pacific symbol on the entrance pillar.

"The hieroglyphics on these pillars tells the history of this tomb. The information is similar to what Professor Lorie gave me."

Nodding his head, the blue eyed boy slipped on his sunglasses and turned back to the girl while ignoring the shoots and running of the crew of they travelled with.

Clearly her throat Rikku turned back to the hieroglyphics.

"Having gone mad from his visions, the Pharaoh ordered his son to be watched by the high priests at all times. Darkness and shadows formed in the icy heart of the prince causing strange events to happen whenever the prince was angered. Some how, breaking from his prison he called the attention of the people and bid them against his father.

He killed him. Claiming the throne for himself and lead his people to riches. However, the Pharaoh was not happy. The visions still came, tormenting his every wake causing him to kill innocent people as he searched for the person in his mind. Before totally losing his mind, his advisor, said to be jealous of the young Pharaoh, killed the Pharaoh and mummified the body.

His body is now buried in the temple said to be awakened when the tormentor of his visions steps foot on the tomb grounds."

Sora gasped at the end of the story and tore his eyes from the hieroglyphics to look at the blonde haired girl, who was holding a note book.

"When did you get that!"

Rikku giggled and hid the book behind her back.

"What? You actually thought I read all that off the stone. I only know a few words!"

Rolling his eyes Sora watched as the crew cheered, having opened the entrance to the tomb, then looked back to the girl.

"So what happens if the guy in the visions steps in the tomb?"

Rikku smiled innocently at the curious boy.

"He'll eat their soul of course."

"Wha- what!?"

'For some reason that makes me nervous.' Sora thought sticking out his bottom lip.

Rikku laughed at the squeaky boy and wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders leading him towards the temples entrance.

"I kid, I kid! Some people believe that the reason he wants to find the person in his vision was because they were an evil magician using dark magic to control the prince so once they step on the temple floor the Pharaoh will awaken and eat they're soul."

Sora grimaced and shivered as they stood in front of the dark door way to the temple.

"However," Rikku said staring into the dark abyss, " Some say the person was his soul mate. He was trying to find the light to his darkened heart. Once he awakens he will search for the pure soul that will match his shadowed heart."

Rikku sighed and turned to Sora, grinning .

"Shall we?"

The little brunet gulped but nodded in determination.

"Let's."

"Oi, stop blocking the entrance!"

Rikku and Sora jumped in surprise before each taking a step to the side. A tall man with greasy black hair and lots of stubble sneered at the duo as he walked into the tomb, shovel and pick carried over his boney shoulder.

Rikku gasped at the sight then stomped her foot, taking out a dagger, she ran into the dark tomb.

"Hey! You guys better not be digging anything up! Or I'll kick all your asses!"

Blinking Sora gasped and hurriedly followed the yelling girl.

"R-Rikku! Wait up!"

As Sora drew near the doorway his heart grew louder.

T H U M P-

His hand clutched the edge of the door, fingers trembling in the darkness.

T H U M P-

His foot touched the ground.

T H U M P-

A flash.

Screams.

Aqua.

Sand.

Shadows.

Laughter.

Quiet…

"Sora!"

A groan passed Sora's lips as his name was called, waking him from his strange dream.

'Or was it a nightmare?'

All the brunet could remember was pain. Hindreds of people screaming in pain as shadows engulfed them, pouring into mouths, eyes, ears any opening on the human body. A silver haired man laughed hysterically as the people below him suffered.

Tears fell from Sora's eyes as he pictured the loneliness in the dull aqua eyes of the young man.

"Hey… you okay Sor- Sor?"

A growl escaped Sora's lips as he sat up slowly.

"I told you not to call me that…and why is it so dark?"

Rikku giggled then pulled the sunglasses from Sora's blue eyes.

"No wonder you fell. Maybe you should walk in poorly lit places without the shades."

Sora glared; quite weakly; at the glasses and stood on shaky legs, wiping the stray sand from his clothes.

"Man you missed it Sora!"

Looking to the girl, Sora tilted his head in confusion.

"Missed? What did I miss?"

Rikku jumped up and down, a look of excitement spread wide across her face.

"It was completely dark then all the torches suddenly lit up! It was magical. You should have seen captain prick and his band of douche bags! They nearly wet their pants!"

Sora laughed, clutching his stomach while Rikku did an impression of the Crews leader jumping in the air and running around in circles.

After quieting down the two teens sighed and stared at the vast room. Rikku slung an arm around Sora's neck while pointing the other in the air.

"Let's begin the adventure! Old Pharaoh's and creepy crawlies a

await us!"

Sora sighed as he tightened the hold on his back pack.

"Oh joy."

* * *

OMG!! What do you think of it?? Do you hate it?? Think it's Any better?? Tell me your thoughts!! Sorry again for everything haha!! I hope this re-write will make things better and clearer (especially to me haha).

-/-

Sora: Please don't flame.

Rikku: If you do they will be used to burn Riku's hair.

Riku: WTF!!

Sora and Rikku: R/R!!

-/-

July 23, 2008 / 11:55pm


	2. Lost and Found

_**A/N:**__ Well I see people like my re- write. I'm glad this version makes more sense. I actually finally get this story as well haha!! As you can see I've added more things and took out some stuff, I hope this is okay… anyways…_

_**Disclamier: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any other game mentioned in this fanfic… if I did I wouldn't be writing this now would I._

_**Warnings: **__This is slash meaning malexmale. May turn to full fledge Yaoi (meaning lemons) if the reviewers want one…_

"_Talking"_

'_Thought's'_

_-Phone talk-_

_Different language_

_-/-_

CRR: Wow I have twice the reviews!!

Riku: That's because you're less sucky now.

Sora: Riku!! Be nice!!

Rikku: Yeah!! Do you not want to be in this chapter?

CRR: I could write you out ya know.

Riku: -Grumbles- Fine…

CRR: Good!! Sora, Rikku; would you do the honours?

Sora and Rikku: Read and Enjoy!!

* * *

**The Love of a Pharaoh**

**Chapter Two**

**Lost and Found

* * *

  
**

"Wahh!"

Sora flinched at the yell and turned to the girl walking behind him.

The blonde and brunet have been walking around the spacious tomb for about an hour. The walls were worn; barley making out the pictures on the walls, and many rooms were seen on the higher levels however, there was no way seen of getting up to the second level.

Rikku has been hyper, jumping around the place with a magnifying glass held to her eye and a camera in the other hand, ready to take a worth while picture. However, with her focus on the walls, she failed to notice the intruder sneaking up on the floor.

"Get it, get it get it!"

Lifting an eyebrow, Sora kicked the giant beetle crawling towards Rikku, sending it across the room. It landed with a small thud, kicking its legs around in an attempted to roll off it's back.

Rikku snickered at the fallen enemy; aka: the harmless beetle, and pounced on the boy in a sigh of gratitude then grabbed the pouting brunet's hand, dragging him to another room in the tomb.

"Rikku all these rooms look the same."

Rikku grinned and flicked Sora's nose, causing him to sneeze cutely.**(1)**

"Ah! But you're wrong Sor- Sor! Each room holds so many different stories, hence me going camera crazy."

Sora rolled his eyes before heading to the doorway.

"Okay, you go nuts in here; I'm checking out some other rooms."

Waving her hand in acknowledgement, Rikku continued to focus on the hieroglyphyics on the wall, writing in a notepad every now and then.

Walking into another hallway, Sora glanced at the rooms and entered each one, finding them to be all similar.

Sora lent against the wall and sighed.

"This is boring." said the brunet with a pout.

"Grr."

Jumping in surprise, Sora laughed when he realized his stomach was making noises.

"Guess it's time for lunch!"

The little brunet looked around, trying to find a place to sit, and noticed a small rectangle stone chair, or what seemed to be a chair, connected to the wall. Plopping his bum on the stone, Sora fished out his chicken sandwich and took a gigantic bite.

Munching happily, Sora blinked in confusion when a click sounded behind him. He turned slowly and looked at the wall, shrugging he took another bite.

Sora stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and went to brush the crumbs from his shirt when the wall, including Sora, spun around causing said boy to yelp and fall to the ground.

Groaning in pain, Sora rubbed his back and looked around the room he was thrown in.

The whole room was made of gold. Jewelery and treasures littered the floor and gold furniture. Many golden torches were placed on the walls causing everything to sparkle and shine. In the middle was a golden coffin in the shape of a person wearing many pieces of gold and other colourful trinkets.

'Wait a minute.'

Sora blinked.

"A coffin!?" Yelled Sora pointing at the innocent hunk of gold.

"Mummy! Mummmyyy!" Sora yelled while running around in circles, arms in the air.

Having worn himself out, the panting boy stared at the eyes of the coffin, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth.

"I guess you're not really a mummy… or something…"

Slowly bringing his hand to the smooth surface, Sora gasped as a warm safe feeling washed over him. A glow appeared under his hand causing Sora to yelp as something solid landed in his palm.

Sora stared at the small object lying innocently in his hands. Slowly he turned it around and took in its features. It was small and shaped like a miniature fireplace strangely. Many blue and black carvings were on its surface as a blue carved beetle protruded from the centre.

The brunet looked to the coffin again and slowly brought the little figurine close to his heart.

"Oi! Whatta you doin 'ere, boy!?"

Sora yelped and turned to the intruder, quickly hiding the golden figurine behind his back. There stood a tall, skinny man with messy blonde hair and un-bathed skin. He was wearing a creepy grin which displayed his various missing teeth.

Scrunching his nose, Sora backed up so he was pressed against the coffin, slowly slipping the figurine in his baggy pants pocket. The man licked his chapped lips and looked around the room.

"The cap'n will be glad to know I foun' the room. But why don' you and me have some fun first."

Sora's eyes widen in panic as he looked for a way to escape.

"Um… that's a-all right! I'm not fun at all! Nope no fun; not a funny bone in my body!"

The man chuckled and stepped even closer to the stuttering boy. "Come 'ere little gem; I don't bite."

"That's an understatement; you don't actually have the teeth to actually bite anything."

"Why you little-"

Sora mentally slapped himself in the head.

'Why do I always open my big mouth!?"

The man lunged towards Sora and went to grab the wide eyed boy. Sora gasped and stepped back, his hands pressed against the coffin. As the man was about to reach the brunet a click was heard and Sora fell through a trap door.

Tumbling down a narrow passageway, the door above him closed, encasing Sora in darkness.

Finally, Sora crashed through a wall of sand, causing him to slide across the ground flat on his back.

"Owie."

Standing up, Sora shook the excess sand from his body and checked for injuries. Finding only a few scraps, Sora looked to the trap door, a grin spreading across his pink lips.

"You generic henchmen got nothing on me!"

"Sora?"

"WAHH!"

Rikku lifted an eyebrow at the brunet.

"Why are you in a fetal position?"

Sora opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, puffing out his chest to seem manlier.

"I'm not in a fetal position…I was just… tying… my shoes!"

Rikku blinked, and then shrugged.

"Whatever, just don't go off to far on your own, this place is full of secret passageways."

"Passageways?" Sora said before remembering the trap door he fell form seconds before meeting Rikku, "Passageways! Rikku! I fell from a trap door! There was this wall and it opened! I fell in and landed in this room made of gold! There was a mummy and a crazy toothless guy then I fell through a trap door!"

Rikku stared at the panting boy in silence.

"You… saw a mummy and didn't tell me sooner!"

Sora gaped at the fuming blonde.

"Rikku! I was almost molested!"

"That happens all the time. Now show me the hidden doorway."

-/-

"Fuckin brat. Fell through before I got 'im."

Glancing around the room the henchman grinned at all the gold. Leaning back against the coffin, he whipped out his communicator.

"Oi! Cap'n! I foun' the room."

_-Good! Now draw us up a map an' hurry back.-_

"Ei, cap'n."

Looking around the silent room, the henchman took out a worn pencil and paper and started to map out the way to the golden room. Almost finished, the man paused as a series of clicks were heard from behind him.

Slowly, he turned to the coffin and watched as the clicking continued, until it stopped at the base of the coffin.

_-Jacob!-_

The man jumped and grabbed his communicator.

"A-almost done cap'n."

_-Hurry it up.-_

Fumbling with the pencil in his grip, Jacob went back to the map, a cold sweat breaking out over his forehead.

_Red…_

Jacob chocked. His hand started to shake as a deep laboured breathing sounded behind him. Cold puffs of air danced across his clammy neck causing his skin to rise.

…_Red…aura…red…_

The man gulped as he slowly reached for his gun holster, unconsciously turning on his communicator which was gripped in his other hand.

_-Jacob? Where are ye boy?-_

The man cursed his captain and turned quickly, aiming his gun on the thing behind him.

He gasped as a boney hand grasped his neck. Dropping his gun and communicator, Jacob clawed at the bone and screamed in terror as millions of tiny scorpions crawled over the skeleton arm and into his gaping mouth.

_-Jacob!? Jacob!-_

…_Red…_

-/-

"Rikku I think its dead."

Having found where Sora disappeared, Rikku sat in the same spot, hoping to find a mummy only to have a beetle fall on her lap.

"It's back for revenge!"

The blonde haired girl screamed and drew out a dagger, chopping the ground in hopes of killing the evil beast.

Rikku brushed the blonde hair from her face and glanced at the brunet before putting away her weapon.

"Come on let's go back to the entrance and see what those idiots are up to."

The two walked back to the spacious entrance of the tomb, neither noticing a little black shadow attach to Sora's foot.

Yelling was heard as the duo entered the main room. The captain was giving out orders and his men were running around with heavy fire arms.

Rikku and Sora made their way to the captain, who looked frightened and shook up.

"What's going on?"

The captain looked to the blonde and sighed.

'Somethin' attacked one of me men. We went to check it out an' found 'im sucked dry. Nothin' left only skin an' bones."

Rikku gasped and Sora paled, grabbing onto the girls arm for support.

The captain rubbed his face and sighed again, "We escaped da room, but I lost another five of me men to that THING!"

The blonde and brunet stayed silent. Rikku huffed and grabbed both daggers from her back pack before turning to Sora, who was still holding on to her arm.

"Don't worry Sora! I'm here and totally prepared! I didn't train with the turks for nothing ya know!"

Sora nodded, a bit hesitantly, and smiled back at the blonde haired girl.

"Cap'n! The torches are burin' out! We can't get them lit.!"

"What!?"

Before anyone could blink, the torches all blew out causing the men to yell out in shock.

Sora gasped as he felt the darkness come crashing down on him. His chest felt heavy and tears began to gather in his blue eyes.

"Don't worry Sora; just breathe."

The brunet nodded, even though he knew Rikku couldn't see him and reached for the girl's hand, which was still gripped around the dagger.

"Stand ye ground men!"

Everything was quiet.

Sora's eyes darted around the trying to see something in the dark void. His breathing increased with each passing moment as he heard the many guns cocked.

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as people were heard walking around. Then he felt it. The warm and safe feeling from before was back.

_Red… Red… So much…Red…_

"SORA! DUCK!"

The two fell to the ground as gun shots and screams was heard around them.

The brunet whimpered and covered his ears. He barely registered Rikku yell out for him as he blocked the noise of death above him.

Soon everything was quiet. The room was still dark.

"Rikku?" Sora whispered as tears flowed freely from his sapphire eyes.

Silence. Sora slowly stood, hands stretched out in order to feel his surroundings.

"Rikku?"

"I'm right here Sora."

Sora sighed in relief as he turned towards the direction of the blonde haired girl's voice.

"Where are you?"

"Hold on; I'm trying to find my flashlight. I didn't get the chance to get it when the lights went out before."

Sora nodded to himself and dropped his arms. He stood in the darkness listening to the rustle of Rikku's back pack when a cold breath of air passed by his neck. Gasping, Sora turned with his arms stretched out only to stop when he felt something smooth press against his fingers.

His hands shook while they felt the soft texture of skin, slowly rising to a neck and strong jaw. Silky hair brushed against his hands and he couldn't help but feel the smooth strands between his fingers.

'What am I doing!? I should run but my legs won't move!'

The brunet nearly jumped from his skin when a strong, but gentle, hand circled his small wrist; bring his hand closer to a pair of lips.

Sora yelped as soft kisses were pressed against his finger tips slowly moving down to the palm, where a warm tongue licked a pattern in the shape of a swirl.

An arm carefully wrapped around Sora's slender waist and guided the boy closer to a muscular chest. Sora shivered as the other man; he figured it was a man since there was obviously no boobs; nuzzled his cheek.

A veil of security and warmth covered the little brunet while he was held in the strong arms. He looked up at the others face, trying to see through the heavy darkness.

The face moved closer and slowly brought his lips a hairs width from Sora's. A pout formed on the shorter boy's lips when the taller man stopped only millimetres from his mouth. A nose glided softly over his own, forcing a giggle to come from Sora's throat, making the other chuckle.

"Sora!?" Squeaked Rikku.

Snap.

Sora's eyes dilated as a strong light was pointed at him. Realizing the position he was in, Sora's face turned a bright red and he hurriedly pushed himself from the mystery person.

Sora slowly backed up until he was by Rikku's side, both looking at the stranger with a blush.

Standing before them was a god. Pale skin; chiseled muscles; straight silver hair just pass his shoulders; strong jaw; glowing green eyes and pale pink lips pulled into a smirk.

Plus, he was naked.

Sora gaped at the smirking man, trying not to let his eyes stray downwards. Turning to Rikku the boy watched with a raised eyebrow as the girl pinched her nose.

"Sora…"

"Yeah?"

Rikku looked to Sora and gave him a thumbs up.

"Good job."

Sora sputtered, the evil blush coming back for more of the brunets face. The silver haired god chuckled and smirked at the embarrassed boy, muscular arms crossing across an equally muscular chest.

"See something you like; little one."

Sora stared at the god in awe as he slowly nodded his head before he realized what he was doing, Rikku mimicking his expression. Squeaking, the small brunet quickly shook his head and turned his face for the sexy man.

"I-I don't k-know what your t-talking about."

The smirk widened as the man walked gracefully to the smaller boy and grabbed his chin, making the burnet stare into his cat- like green eyes. Sora gasped at the sudden movement and gazed in to the beautiful eyes feeling the safe warmth from before wash over him.

The silver haired man let his eyes roam over the petit nose, taking in the soft skin, baby cheeks and bow shaped lips before resting on the shining sapphire eyes.

"Your… perfect."

Sora blinked in confusion at the older man's words.

"P- perfect?"

The two continued to stare at each other until a bright flash nearly blinded the pair. Sora groaned as he rubbed his eyes while the silver haired man frowned in the direction of the strangely silent blonde haired girl.

"Rikku! What the hell was that!?" Sora pouted as he crossed his arms.

Rikku grinned and lowered her camera, "You guys looked so cute! I couldn't help myself. But more importantly Sora, why are you being all lovely- dovey with a complete stranger in a hidden tomb with a killer on the loose?"

Sora stared at the girl before slowly turning towards the frowning god. Yelping quietly the brunet jumped back to Rikku and tried to calm down his burning face.

'Why the hell am I blushing so much!? Stupid sexy- I MEAN!...Crap…'

Rikku pointed her flashlight to the silver haired man and placed a hand on her hip.

"So who are you? Where did you come from? And why are you naked? Did someone kidnap you and lock you in the tomb? Speak Sephy clone!"

A silver eyebrow rose at the girl as he crossed his arms once again and took a pose of nonchalance, not even squinting at the insanely bright light.

"My name is much to long for you to pronounce, however my closest… acquaintances call me Riku. I came from this tomb being as it is my home and has been my home for the passed many centuries and I am naked because I have been reborn."

Sora and Rikku stared at the god in confusion before Rikku began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You've got to be kidding me! If that were true it would mean you were the Pharaoh! But he has been dead for hundredths of years! Now who the fuck are you!"

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks. "Look I'm getting sick of that light flashing in my eyes so how bout I turn on the lights."

"How are you supposed to turn on the lights? There's no electricity here." Sora asked while tilting his head cutely.

A smirk made its way to pale lips as green eyes attached themselves to the brunets blushing face. A strong hand rose as long fingers snapped together and all the torches lighted at once.

Rikku and Sora gasped, covering their eyes with their hands. Slowly blinking the two looked around the tomb, eyes widen in surprise as the room came in to view.

The walls no longer looked old and decayed but sparkling gold with freshly craved hieroglyphics. The floor was buffed to perfection, showing the reflection of the walls and ceiling. On the ceiling were long curtains of red silk that draped down the walls and touched the floors.

Rikku twirled around slowly taking in the amazing site until her eyes landed on the silver haired man, a gasp escaping her lips. Sora jumped a little at the noise and turned to the blonde girl.

"What? What is… it…eh…" Sora trailed off as Rikku turned his head.

There sitting on a golden throne; which oddly wasn't there before, was the silver haired god. A thick gold necklace wrapped around his pale neck as many longer chains lay on his strong chest. A black short sleeved shirt clung to the muscled chest, only a few buttons in to middle actually done up. Black jeans hung off his hips and gripped in all the right places on the long crossed legs. He wore black gloves on his hands which reached up to just under his elbows and black boots adorned his feet.

All together he looked almost as good as he did when he was naked.

…Almost…

The blonde and brunet stared at the pleasing site while Riku sighed and slumped back in his chair.

Sora, being the first one to brake from the trance, walked slowly towards the throne and paused just in front of the Pharaoh. "What your saying is true… isn't it. How did you do this?"

Riku smirked as he ran his eyes over the small brunet making Sora squirm and blush.

"Yes it's true. I was Pharaoh a long time ago and when I was reborn I gained certain abilities. I hate seeing my home in such a mess so I changed it back to it's previous look."

"But what happened to all the other people!?" Rikku yelled as she stepped forward.

"I disposed of them." The pharaoh replied with a wave of his hand.

Sora gasped and Rikku growled taking out her daggers. "It was you wasn't it!? You killed them all!"

Riku frowned and stood from the throne with fluent grace. The blonde girl placed herself in front of the brunet glaring at the stoic pharaoh.

"When I was woken up I needed souls with a red aura in order to get my body back. All those men had red auras."

Rikku sniffed and lowered her weapons, "Ok so how did you wake up?"

Cat green eyes glanced to the brunet, lingering on the wide sapphire eyes. " Sora."

Said boy squeaked and blinked at the silver haired man.

"M-me!? I don't remember waking up anyone!"

Riku chuckled and glided over to Sora, bypassing the blonde haired girl and wrapping an arm around the brunets waist while caressing his cheek. Sora gulped and placed his hands on the muscular chest in order to push the pharaoh away but, he didn't have the will to actually move.

Riku leaned down and nuzzled the soft cheek with his nose breathing in the smaller boys unique scent. "It was you Sora. You set me free when you touched my sarcophagus."

Sora breathed in sharply and gripped the shirt under his hands at the feeling of the pale lips grazing his cheek.

"How?" Sora whispered trembling slightly in the strong pale arms.

Riku's smirk was felt against Sora's warm cheek and a chuckled escaped those sinful lips.

"Because your mine."

Blue eyes widen in shock and Sora mustered up all his strength to push away from the sexy pharaoh. His breath came out in pants and he pouted when noticed the other boy was calm and smirking the evil smirk.

"What did you mean by that!? I'm not yours!" Sora yelled as he pointed a finger at Riku.

A deep chuckle came from the pharaoh as he stepped closer to the smaller boy.

"All my life I have been searching for a person to complete me; the light to my darkness. I died looking, hoping to find my light in the future, and I have Sora. It's you. My soul cries out for you and I know yours does the same."

The two stood face to face as Sora processed the information.

"S-so I'm-"

"Your mine. Besides, you have my heart."

"Eh?" Sora said tilting his head to the side.

Riku smirked and ruffled the spiky head of brunet hair. "Check your pocket So- ra."

Blinking in confusion Sora reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out the figurine he dropped in before. Holding it in his small hands, he felt the safe warmth flow throughout his body making a smile creep on to his lips.

Rikku glanced over Sora's shoulder and gasped. She hastily grabbed her note book and began to make a quick sketch. Once finished she poked Sora in the ribs making the younger boy squeak in surprise.

"Sora do you have any idea what that is!? Why didn't you show me before!?"

Sora pouted and puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms across his chest. "I forgot sense I was almost molested at that moment of time!"

"What?"

Sora laughed nervously as Riku stared down at him with an angry expression. Sora could feel the anger come off the pharaoh in waves and decided to change the subject.

"S-so how do you understand English and stuff? I mean you've been dead for a long, long time."

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair, calming down only slightly. "When I consume a person's aura I gain all their memories. I just filtered out the useless stuff and now I know all about your world, and many other devious things."

The blonde and brunet nodded before looking at each other.

"So," Sora said as he looked back to the pharaoh, "What do we do now?"

-/-

Else where in the pharaoh's tomb a cloaked figure was hunched over a room full of rotting corpses. It felt each one, shaky wrinkled fingers touching, feeling and cracking the dead limps. It broke off a finger and brought it to its hidden nose, sniffing before licking the rotten flesh. Quickly dropping the appendage it moved to the next one, brushing off the many beetles crawling around and burrowing into dead skin.

"It seems bodies decay much faster when the soul is sucked out." A rasping voice said from under the cloaks hood.

It walked to the next body and lifted it by the neck, staring into the lifeless eyes. The cloaked figure growled and hurled the body to the wall, causing an arm and leg to break off.

"None of these has any left! That damn pharaoh sucked them dry!"

It glided over to the corner and searched the pile screeching with joy when it found a body with wild dirty blonde hair and missing teeth.

"You have some of your soul left, I'll use you."

The cloaked figure opened the mouth of the corpse fully and drew its hand to it's own hidden mouth before pulling out a red beetle. It placed the beetle in the dead mans mouth and watched the bug scurry into the dry cavern.

The corpse twitched as it came to life lifeless eyes spinning in the empty head. It's body expanded from its suctioned state and stood unbalanced on its once decaying legs.

A rasping laughed escaped hidden lips as the cloaked figure handed the zombie a gun and opened a sliding door with the pull of a lever.

"Kill the pharaoh and bring the light to me."

-/-

It's been about an hour since the duo found the pharaoh and the pair already felt the silver haired man fit quite well with their little group. As Rikku explored the newly restored walls once again turning into a picture taking fiend, Sora and Riku have been bonding, or that's what the blonde haired girl said.

Sora hasn't met anyone like Riku before. He knew they were complete opposites but they seem to get along very well. The brunet grinned his famous I- get- everything- I- want- grin as the former pharaoh ruffled his hair and wrapped an arm around his neck.

The blue eyed boy unconsciously snuggled closer to the taller man, a grin still spread across his pink lips.

"Hey you two I think it's time to call for a ride home." Called Rikku as she walked towards the two boys.

Sora nodded and looked to Riku, tilting his head in thought.

"You're coming with us aren't you Riku?"

Riku gazed down at the pouting brunet and smirked that sexy smirk that Sora was getting used to.

"Of course So- ra. I'll go where ever you go."

Sora blushed and ducked his head, a small happy smile shown on his face. He was about to reply to the silver haired pharaoh when a tight suffocating feeling entered his chest. He gasped and burrowed his face into Riku's chest, hoping to feel that safe warmth again.

Riku's eyes narrowed as he held on to the shaking boy; his head darting to each dark corner of the seemingly empty tomb.

"H-hey do you guys hear that?"

The boys looked towards the blonde haired girl and quieted down when faint foot steps echoed from one of the rooms. Sora clung to Riku's side as his chest tightened farther. Rikku carefully drew out her daggers and took a fighting stance by Sora.

"That's impossible there shouldn't be anyone left."

The trio held their breaths as the foot steps grew louder. Rikku gripped her daggers while the pharaoh moved Sora behind him.

Foot steps continued to grow louder and the three grew tense. The torches on the walls began to dim making it harder to for them to see. Riku growled as he glanced at the walls, seeing them slowly return to their less glamorous glory.

"Something is interfering with my magic."

A click was echoed around them and Rikku gasped as she stared at a deformed figure appeared before them, a gun held at point. The blonde glared and charged, ignoring the shouts behind her and drew back her daggers. Quickly she lowered her right hand and slashed upward before repeating the action with her left hand and jumping back to a safer distance.

She watched as the deformed man began to crack and then crash into a million little pieces.

"What the? Fuck! It was a mirror! RIKU! SORA! BEHIND YOU!"

The two gasped and turned quickly seeing the same man that Rikku saw. Sora's eyes widen in shock as he realized who was holding the gun.

"You-"

Click.

BANG!

"SORA!"

-/-

*Sniff* I am SO sorry for the long wait and for killing Sora… again!! I know the story has changed a little bit from the original but it still has the same … elements as the other one hehe. Yes I know if you read the previous story that you know who the cloaked figure is but please don't say anything I wouldn't want to ruin it for people who hasn't read it before.

I would also like for you to give a moment of silence for Jacob. My first generic henchmen with a name and I killed him off. *sniff* he was the best henchman ever!! He could draw a mean map.

(1): Isn't that cute!!!!!!!!!! I thought it was hehe.

-/-

Riku: So you are alive. Where the HELL have you been!?

CRR: *cries* I'm sorry!! I'm the worst ever!! I had no drive to write anything!!

Riku: Your damn right you're the worst. All your fans are probably fed up with waiting.

CRR: WHAT!! Both of them!!

Rikku: You only had 2 fans??

Sora: *whispers* their actually imaginary but don't tell Candy it'll break her heart.

CRR: *yells* BOB LEON BE MY FANS AGAIN!!

Riku: Idiot. B/

Sora: R&R!!!!!!! X3

* * *

March 23, 2009


End file.
